Caleb Tenbrooke
Caleb Tenbrooke is a character in Glee: The Future of Us. He is a student at William McKinley High School, football player on the McKinley High Titans, and an active member in the New Directions. Caleb has a younger sister, Sarah, who was diagnosed with a brain tumor. Caleb is portrayed by Colton Haynes and created by Dare-2-Dream. Biography Early Life Caleb is basically the All-American boy. He is a small town boy, never had gone outside of Ohio. Caleb has an older brother and a younger sister, Sarah Tenbrooke who was diagnosed with a brain tumor a few years earlier. Season One Pilot Caleb stops Tommy Morelli and the football team from bullying new kid, Tyler Beatty when Tyler says he wants to join the team. Tommy says that Tyler should be Water Boy, and Caleb tries to make it sound better than it is. Tyler declines and when Coach dismisses the practice, Margie Bonner, Caleb's girlfriend kisses him and says she has to audition for Glee club. Caleb decides to audition as well. At auditions, Caleb and Allegra Applebaum see each other. They exchange awkward hello's before Margie's audition. Caleb sings Here I Go Again by Whitesnake and afterwards, Margie yells "that's my boyfriend!" Showtime Allegra silently directs I'm Not That Girl ''to Caleb, but he doesn't notice. He participates in ''Some Nights. When the New Directions have their Invitationals, Caleb is confused of what's going on. Allegra says that it's all Margie and DJ Matlin's fault. Caleb defends Margie, saying she wouldn't do that, but Allegra says that Margie's just a stupid Cheerio who doesn't care about them. Caleb leaves saying he's going to take a walk. On Monday, Margie greets Caleb at his locker. Caleb is angry at Margie for sabotaging Invitationals and he walks off. Gr Homecoming Allegra works up the nerve to talk to Caleb who's at his locker. They talk about Margie and Caleb finds out that she has slushied Allegra a few times in the past. Caleb apologizes, feeling genuinely bad. Allegra, who intended to ask Caleb out, asks him to sing a duet with her. In Glee at the end of the day, he and Allegra sing a mash up, She's So Mean/Mean. ''Margie is humiliated. DJ confronts Caleb saying that he should have talked to her instead of embarrassing her infront of everyone. Later at lunch, Tommy is telling Caleb how he got a date with a hot girl, Caleb clearly uninterested. Allegra walks up to him and asks him if he would be her date to homecoming and Caleb agrees. After the homecoming game, Caleb meets Allegra in the gym and tells her they won. After Margie sings ''Please Don't Leave Me, Caleb says that it was nice being friends and he likes hanging out with her, but he loves Margie and in the end, Caleb and Margie get back together. The Muse When Allegra sings You Belong With Me, Caleb seems to be into the song. He claps for her afterwards, but Margie slaps his hands down. He tells Allegra good job, but Margie hits him on the head. After the Margie-Allegra diva-off, they ask him who won. Caleb is confused until Tommy tells him that they were singing about him in the song. Caleb talks with Margie and Allegra outside of the choir room. He says that he can't believe that they fought over him. In the end, Caleb picks neither, breaks up with Margie, and in a way, breaks off his friendship with Allegra. The Art of Being Cool Caleb doesn't have any speaking parts in the episode. He declined going to the mall with the rest of the New Directions most likely because Allegra. Margie is at her locker trying to make eye contact with him, but he avoids it. Three Little Words When Tommy and Elena Baker announce they're dating to the New Directions, Caleb claps and says good for them, not understanding the randomness. Yee-Haw After Tommy and Elena's duet, Caleb hits Tyler for shouting "hot" during Tommy and Elena's kiss. Two Voices Are Better Than One Caleb picks Allegra's name from the hat as a duet partner and isn't happy with it. He apologizes to Allegra and agrees to be friends again. Caleb asks her if she wants to come over to his house after school to work on their duet and Allegra complies. Allegra arrives at Caleb's house where she meets his younger sister, Sarah who mistakes Allegra as Caleb's girlfriend. Sarah teases him and Allegra and Caleb tells her to go back to her room. Caleb explains to Allegra that Sarah has a brain tumor and is currently going through chemotherapy. Allegra asks if she can kiss Caleb and he allows her to do so. At Glee club, they sing their duet, Everything Has Changed and voted for themselves, but Rowan and Harlow win. Game Face Allegra goes up to Caleb at his locker to discuss their kiss. Caleb asks her to wait so he can clear his mind and Allegra says she understands and will wait. One Hit Wonders Caleb participates in Come On Eileen with the New Directions boys. The next day, he serenades Allegra with I Melt With You ''and it's revealed the two are officially dating. Personality Caleb is a bit on the dimmer side according to book smarts, but Caleb is very experienced with reality. He has a big heart and will do anything to help out his family. He is very defending and a tad on the shy side. Caleb can play the guitar and loves art. Caleb also has a hard time expressing how he really feels. He tries to help out with his sister's brain tumor as much as he can. Relationships Familial Sarah Tenbrooke : ''Main article: Caleb-Sarah Relationship Sarah teases Caleb and Allegra when she goes over to the Tenbrooke's house. Caleb asks Sarah to leave him and Allegra alone so they can work on their duet. Romantic Margie Bonner : Main article: Caleb-Margie Relationship Margie and DJ Matlin are at Caleb's football practice. After the coach dismisses it, Margie and Caleb kiss. Margie tells Caleb she's auditioning for Glee club, which inspires Caleb to audition as well. At the auditions, Caleb and Margie walk in holding hands with Tommy and DJ. After Caleb's audition, Margie say "that's my boyfriend!" proudly. During Hall of Fame, they're dance partners. In Showtime, Margie sabotages Invitationals. Caleb is angry that she would do such a thing when the Glee club's been nice to her. In Homecoming, their relationship status is not clear. Caleb and Allegra sing She's So Mean/Mean directed at Margie, who's embarrassed. Allegra and Caleb go to the dance together, and Margie gets jealous and annoyed when she sees them together. Margie then sings Please Don't Leave Me and Caleb and Margie get back together. In The Muse, Margie and Caleb break up after Caleb finds out about what the real meaning of the diva-off was. Allegra Applebaum : Main article: Caleb-Allegra Relationship Caleb and Allegra first meet in Pilot at the New Directions auditions. Allegra describes Caleb as the most gorgeous man she's ever seen. Before Margie's preformance of Lights, they exchange greetings. In Showtime, Allegra blames Margie and DJ for the disaster at Invitationals. Caleb defends his girlfriend, but Allegra calls Margie a stupid Cheerio who doesn't care about the club, but instantly regrets it. In Homecoming, Allegra and Caleb sing She's So Mean/Mean towards Margie. Allegra later asks Caleb to the dance and Caleb accepts. They meet after the football game and dance. When Margie sings Please Don't Leave Me, Caleb goes back to her. Allegra then sings Wide Awake because she thinks she was a fool. Their friendship breaks after Caleb finds out that Allegra and Margie were fighting over him. In Two Voices Are Better Than One, they're paired up as duet partners. Caleb and Allegra mend their friendship and they share a kiss. They later preform Everything Has Changed as their duet. Caleb and Allegra discuss their kiss and Allegra agrees to wait while Caleb "reflects". After the New Directions had won Sectionals, Caleb tells Allegra that they're officially going out. Friendship Tommy Morelli : Main article: Caleb-Tommy Relationship Tommy is bullying the new kid, Tyler Beatty but Caleb tries to stop it. Tommy and Caleb talk about the homecoming football game and Caleb is inspired to join the New Directions after his girlfriend says she's joining. In Homecoming, Tommy tells an uninterested Caleb about how he got a date. After the New Directions won Sectionals, they high five. Tyler Beatty : Main article: Caleb-Tyler Relationship In Pilot, Tommy is bullying Tyler for wanting to join the McKinley High Titans. Caleb tells Tommy to back off him. In Showtime, when Tyler auditions for the New Directions, he smiles at Caleb. Songs Solos Season One HIGA.png|'Here I Go Again' by Whitesnake (Pilot)|link=Here I Go Again Imwy.png|'I Melt With You' by Modern English (One Hit Wonders)|link=I Melt With You Duets Season One SSM-M.png|'She's So Mean/Mean' (Homecoming) (Allegra)|link=She's So Mean/Mean EHC.png|'Everything Has Changed' (Two Voices Are Better Than One) (Allegra)|link=Everything Has Changed Solos (In A Group Number) Trivia *Caleb plays the guitar, as shown in the preformance of She's So Mean/Mean *Caleb is the quarterback in the McKinley High Titans *Along with Elena, Rowan, and Beth, we have seen his family *The first time he got drunk, he threw up all over Margie's favorite pair of Steve Madden shoes. Gallery Colton_Haynes8.jpg Caleb7.png Caleb6.jpg Caleb5.png Caleb4.jpg Caleb3.jpg Caleb2.jpg Caleb1.jpg Caleb wiki.png colton haynes.png calebs1promo.png|Caleb's season one promo picture. Quotes Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Students Category:Members in New Directions Category:Main characters Category:McKinley Titans players